


Has No One Ever Taught You NOT To Play With Fire?

by hikari_kazunari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Run, Run Furi!, but so cute, especially not the Akashi Seijuurou kind of fire, i'll stop, kouki is evol, okay, read this please, tut tut Kouki you shouldn't play with fire, youtuber Furihata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_kazunari/pseuds/hikari_kazunari
Summary: Furihata Kouki, also known as Nameless on YouTube, is a very famous YouTuber with over 1 million subscriptions uploads a video that changes his life, forever. For Better or Worse, Furihata Kouki has just started something he's pretty sure has just not even turned his life upside down, but inside out as well.





	1. Summary Thingy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikari_kazunari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_kazunari/gifts), [lol suckerssssssssssssss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lol+suckerssssssssssssss).



> For the people that read my stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I have 2 chapters for Dimension but because of school which is now pushing all of the work on us to try to make up for the 5 or more weeks we have missed. Someone save me, I'm dyiiiiiiing I can't anymore, too many testtttttssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summary Thingy

Nameless, world wide known youtuber and talk of the internet. You might think this person must be an awfully cool celebrity, but you're wrong. He's just a normal boy who likes to make sport and is always ready for a game of basketball and has an undying love for cameras, like he's obsessed with them. His youtube content is basically Q and As, Vlogs and advice. So who's to say that when he gets a hold of some pretty funny video material of THE Akashi Seijuurou, that he wouldn't upload it, after all life was all about risks. Little did he know that he, Nameless or also known as Furihata Kouki was about to take way more risks than he would have ever bargained for.

 

Please let me know if to actually continue this story >.


	2. Chapter 1: When The Going Gets Tough, The Tough Gets Going... Unless The One You're Running From Is Akashi, In That Case Take A Seat, You Ain't Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudoooooooooooooos

Chapter 1: When The Going Gets Tough, The Tough Gets Going... Unless The One You're Running From Is Akashi, In That Case Take A Seat, You Ain't Going Anywhere

Furihata woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. His eyes fluttering open slowly, he just lied there looking at his mint coloured ceiling. Five minutes have passed and he still doesn't plan to move. He just lied there thinking of if he should fake being sick and stay home, after all it was only him in the house. Now don't go thinking that his family abandoned him or that they are dead, cause that is not the case. The case is his family, parents and siblings, have gone overseas to do something or the other, family business, he did not tag along because he is dead scared of planes and boats, so he agreed to stay home on the condition that, Fukuda and Kawahara, his childhood friends, would check on him once a week. 

Sighing, Furihata decided he couldn't skip school, partially because he had four tests today and partially because his basketball coach would kill him, revive him, then kill him again. Slowly, he lift himself into a sitting position and then rose to his feet stumbling a bit. Then he got ready for school.... rather slowly...... really slowly. Thirty minutes have passed and he was out the door and walking to is school, really slowly. Sighing he checked his watch 10:20 a.m. he was late for school.... 'Small things.' he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was during lunch that Furihata actually reached his school, his tests were after lunch either way. Slowly making his way towards his friends who were talking with each other, he nearly had a heart attack when...  
"Furihata-kun, you're late." the voice of a certain shadow said, shocking Furihata so much that he fell to the floor in a frenzy. 

"K- *deep intake of breath* Kuroko... W-Why?" Furihata wheezed before passing out.   
"I'm not that scary, Furihata-kun wake up." Kuroko said while making sure to pour some of his cold water on Furihata.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The day Went on when Furihata awoke, I'm skipping to the good stuff, I don't like to drag this out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*At Basketball Practice*

Seiren was having a practice match with Rakuzan today. So lo and behold the Akashi Seijuurou was there. Oh Joy. The team's benchers were all shaking from the amount of pressure Akashi' aura was giving out. It was damn irritating, but one of the members weren't there, that's right our dear Furihata Kouki was no where to be found. So where was the little muffin? Well he was in the locker room getting his camera out so he could tape the match. Making his way out of the locker room he made his way over to the side for the bench warmers. While he was walking he turned on his camera and set it to record. He would never put his face on the camera even though he really wanted to, if he did then the possible death threats he sometimes get would personally make sure to make his life a living hell, yes there are some very immature people that are on the net and yes he was that popular. 

"Practice Match Start." some guy called letting the teams know that warm ups were finished. 

First there were the greetings then the match started off with Akashi scoring the first point. Was it Furihata's imagination are does Akashi look a little tipsy, like really tipsy. Akashi then stumbled and dropped to his ass while hiccuping. 'Damn, is this guy... drunk? How would he? Why? What?' Furihata thought while still video tapping the game and Akashi. Then the most abnormal thing happened like so abnormal that it's funny and scary at the same time, THE Akashi Seijuurou, just started to bawl like flat out cry while calling for some ramen, saying that he wants ramen and why won't daddy give him ramen, he also said something about a stuff bunny he had named Snowflake and his daddy taking away his stuff animal from him and he wants it back. Slowly he got up from the floor with a deadly aura and turned towards Kagami.

"You! Why aren't you afraid of me? You look down at me as if I'm a mereeee *hiccup* Small chiiilllddd *hiccup*!" He shouted and then stumbled up to his team,

"And you! Don't you have pride? *HICCUP* You let a mere freshmen be your ca*hiccup*tain." he shouted in everyone's face.

"You're all DUMBASSES!" he finally shouted huffing and puffing.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.... if it wasn't for the series of giggles exploding from Furihata. Furihata really felt like he came across some real gold this time. Drunk Akashi! This is one thing he wouldn't let slide for even a bit and with that the match was cancelled when Akashi passed out and everyone got to go home early.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late that night, early into the morning the dim glow of Furihata's computer was seen in his room, he was uploading the video he tapped today with a very scary evil smile on his face cackling.

"Akashi Seijuurou I'll make sure you burn! Hahahaha!" he cackled.

The lesseon learned kids is to don't drink and play ball and keep away from high doses of coffee, take Furihata as an example of what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any questions, I'll answer the best I can! This chapter took me the whole dAY almost lost the whole thing to.


	3. DeCiSiOnS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short as well, sorry for not updating, I just couldn't find much motivation.

This was unbelievable, impossible, propaganda, lies! If Akashi was to put it frankly, pissed. Pissed with his father for blaming this whole ordeal on him when it was his father's fault that it turned out this way! He was the one that insisted that Akashi attended a meeting with his friends and then that so called responsible adult allowed him to eat alcohol filled chocolate. He was also quite pissed with this Youtuber that uploaded this video! He was one hundred percent sure that this was illegal! Hell, you could get jailed for uploading a video of someone on the net without permission!  
Sighing heavily, Akashi looked out of the clear, tinted glass of his ride, watching the scenery blur by. He was sent to Seiren to find out who uploaded the video and to make them erase it.... by all means possible. It was annoying if he had to say anything about it, absolutely annoying, he had better things to do. 

"Mr. Akashi, we have arrived." the man in the driver's seat announced.

"Thank you as always, Kaoi," Akashi thanked the man and exited the car," you may pick me up around 7."

Akashi proceeded to the gym of the school, deciding to start from where he was when he turned into a sob story. While he was walking towards the gym, he was hit with a force, it felt more like a calm breeze trying to push him off his feet.

“Ow! Owowowowowow! Pain! Rainbow murder!” the force or rather person screamed.

“Are you alright?” Akashi asked, not like if Akashi cared but, he had to be a gentleman.

“I’m al- A-A-Akashi-s-san! I-I-I’ve got to go!” the person said scurrying away as Akashi watched the mop of brown run into the gym.

Akashi sighed heavily before advancing towards the gym. Without making much sound, he entered the space and watched the basketball team practice waiting for someone to notice his presence. All it really took was three minutes as the room’s temperature decreased quite drastically when they didn’t notice him in the first minute.

“Akashi-san? What are you- hahaha- ing-haha-h-here?” Their coach Aida Riko queried trying to cover up her obvious giggles.

Akashi rolled his eyes knowing full well that the coach was laughing at his display yesterday. Without hesitation, he cast a hard glance at Aida-san shutting her right up.

“I came here today to look for the person that uploaded a youtube video of me just early this morning.” Akashi informed looking at every member’s reaction.

Two people answered his question without words. One was Kuroko Tetsuya who glanced over at a skinny boy who was shaking violently with a scare look on his face. Next was the slightly guilty look on the same boy’s face as he looked to the side and backed away.  
‘Found you’ Akashi thought as he smirked. 

The boy was considerably thinner than Akashi, he was also about 5 cm under Akashi. Just from his body posture Akashi simply thought one thing: coward. He didn’t want to judge this person just from the cover, it went against everything he thought himself, but he couldn’t stop it. With the smirk still playing on his lips, he walked out of the gym and decided that he would kidn- confront the boy when he was exiting the school.  
It only really took about fifteen minutes before the basketball team started to walk out of the gym proceeding to the gate of the school. Though it was only fifteen minutes, Akashi had walked twenty laps around the school without breaking so much as half of a sweat. Akashi watched from the shadows as the boy walked a few steps behind the group looking around every minute as if he was expecting someone to jump out of the bushes and drag him away or something.  
As soon as the boy got by the gate though, he parted ways with the group, exchanged farewells and walked away from the group. Akashi decided that this was the time and lo behold, there was a nice little alleyway there, just the perfect thing he needed to murde- talk to this boy.

In one swift motion, Akashi pushed the boy into the alleyway and pinned him on the wall.

“Why, hello Furihata Kouki or better known as Nameless.” Akashi smirked.

“Oh shit” was all that came from Kouki’s mouth as he stared at Akashi in fright.

“You do know that what you did has put you in a position where I can sue you right?” Akashi asked with a devious smile in place.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry Akashi! I was just playing a …… prank or something…… Anywyas! I’m so sorry!” Kouki apologized repeatedly.

“Fine, I’ll let you off…” Akashi started letting Kouki get his hopes up.

“Really? Thank you so much!” he screamed getting excited of the idea of Akashi letting him off.

“But, it comes with a price, you’ll become my personal slave, for only my use.” Akashi finished off.

“You devil! You said you would let me off!” Kouki screamed incredulously.

“Yes,” Akashi started smile widening “But I never said that there wouldn’t be a cost.” Akashi smirked cunningly.

“So Kouki, will you be sued or become mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please comment them in the comment section.


End file.
